Gaoo? Gaoo!
by fancyshipper
Summary: Ada saat dimana Tsuna akan membiarkan Natsu menghirup udara segar, berkeliaran sesuka hati. Bahkan tak jarang Natsu akan seharian berjalan-jalan sambil menanti Tsuna pulang dari sekolah. Sayang hari itu Natsu tidak bisa menjumpai Tsuna seusai sekolah seperti biasa karena Tsuna tertahan di Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan. Ada apakah? fictIndo/1827/Germawan Cakrawala challenge


Setelah kekacauan yang terjadi diantara Vongola dan Shimon, ada saat dimana Tsuna akan mengaktifkan _Vongola Box_-nya dan membiarkan Natsu menghirup udara segar, berkeliaran kesana-kemari sesuka hati. Bahkan tak jarang Natsu akan seharian berjalan-jalan mengelilingi seisi kota Namimori sambil menanti tuannya, Tsuna, pulang dari sekolah.

Sayang, hari itu Natsu tidak bisa menjumpai Tsuna seusai sekolah seperti biasa. Bukan karena pelajaran tambahan ataupun tugas piket yang dipaksakan teman sekelasnya, tapi karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Tsuna harus berada lebih lama di sekolah, tepatnya di Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan untuk menjalani hukuman atas pelanggaran-pelanggarannya hari itu.

* * *

**Gaoo? Gaoo!**

**By fancyshipper**

**Warning : ****Indonesia fict 1827**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

* * *

Biasanya, karena lebih sering Kusakabe yang bertugas, Tsuna hanya tinggal melaporkan nama dan presensi kelasnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam daftar hitam anak-anak yang melanggar peraturan –untuk selanjutnya dilaporkan ke guru. Sialnya, hari itu Tsuna terpaksa berhadapan langsung dengan Hibari, Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan SMP Namimori yang paling dihindari oleh semua orang. Kebetulan yang lebih mengerikan lagi bagi Tsuna, pagi itu Hibari mendapat tugas jaga di gerbang sekolah, tepat di pagi hari ketika Tsuna terlambat masuk sekolah dengan seragam yang salah dan lupa membawa Kartu Identitas Pelajarnya. Dan karena ini Hibari yang jadi pokok permasalahan, tentu saja kali ini Tsuna tidak akan bisa segera pulang dengan hanya menuliskan namanya di dalam daftar hitam.

"Umm..", Tsuna dengan takut-takut melambaikan tangannya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari seseorang yang sedang serius menekuri dokumen-dokumen di atas meja,"Kak.. Hibari?"

Merasa namanya disebut, Hibari mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandang tajam pada adik kelas di hadapannya.

"K-karangannya.. sudah selesai..", Tsuna mengangsurkan pekerjaannya ke atas meja, pelan-pelan meletakkannya persis di atas dokumen yang berserakan, berharap si Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan di depannya akan segera menelitinya dan memperbolehkan dia pulang.

"Hm", Hibari melirik tajam pada Tsuna sesaat dan mengecek karangan yang ada di hadapannya –karangan yang menyatakan bahwa Tsuna menyesali perbuatannya dan berjanji tidak akan melanggar peraturan kembali.

Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi telapak tangan Tsuna saat dilihatnya alis Hibari berkerut ketika membolak-balik dua lembar folio garis yang sudah penuh dengan tulisan tangan Tsuna.

"Sawada.. Tsunayoshi.." Hibari mengeja nama yang tertulis dengan berantakan di bagian kanan atas folio.

"Y-ya?" Tsuna dengan cepat dan kaku menganggukkan kepalanya. Disempatkannya melempar senyum seluwes mungkin. Setelah banyaknya kejadian yang dilalui oleh Tsuna selama dia menjadi kandidat Bos Vongola ke sepuluh dan Hibari sebagai satu dari enam penjaganya, bukan tidak mungkin jika interaksi dan komunikasi di antara mereka berdua akan sampai di tahap yang bisa dikatakan 'menyenangkan' dan bukannya 'menegangkan' –atau paling tidak itulah yang diharapkan Tsuna.

Hibari meletakkan hasil pekerjaan Tsuna di samping dokumen-dokumennya dan mengambil empat lembar folio bergaris dari laci, memberikannya pada Tsuna.

"E-eh?" Tsuna menelan ludah pahit saat diterimanya lembaran folio tersebut, seolah tanpa kata-kata Tsuna mengerti bahwa Hibari memintanya untuk menulis esai lagi di empat lembar sisanya.

Melihat gestur tubuh Tsuna menunjukkan bahwa dia bersiap melancarkan keberatan dengan hukumannya, Hibari melirik tajam, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keinginan untuk menerangkan perintahnya dengan kata-kata.

"U-ugh", meski dengan takut-takut, Tsuna menyempatkan untuk memberanikan diri memprotes,"T-tapi sekarang sudah terlalu sore-"

"Oh?" Hibari menjawabnya cepat dengan nada mencemooh, seolah dengan "Oh"-nya matahari bisa membatalkan niatnya untuk terbenam dan mengubah hari menjadi siang lagi.

Menerima tanggapan singkat yang menyebalkan seperti itu, Tsuna hanya mampu memegang kertas folio yang diterimanya dengan berat hati. Pada akhirnya, Tsuna kembali duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan dan kembali menekuri folio-folio di hadapannya.

"Errrh", Tsuna menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk karangan selanjutnya.

Karena pada dasarnya dia lemah pada pelajaran mengarang –oh, ralat, Tsuna _memang lemah_ di semua mata pelajaran-, setengah jam selanjutnya dihabiskan Tsuna hanya untuk menggarap setengah halaman folio. Menyadari senja sudah mulai menyambangi, Tsuna melirik ke arah jendela dan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendapati bahwa sebentar lagi matahari akan seutuhnya terbenam –dan dia sama sekali belum menyelesaikan selembar karangan pun.

Tsuna mencuri pandang pada Hibari yang sedari awal tidak beranjak dari kursinya dan terus menekuri semua dokumen di hadapannya. Dalam hati Tsuna merasa lega karena dia tahu, terlepas dari semua tumpukan pekerjaannya, Hibari cukup bertanggung jawab untuk tetap berada di ruangan itu –menjaga, melindungi atau entah apapun istilahnya- untuk mengawasi Tsuna dan memastikan bahwa hukumannya tuntas dikerjakan persis di depan Hibari.

'Piii.. piii..'

Tsuna sontak mendongakkan kepala dari karangannya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut dan melihat sebuntal bola kuning terbang masuk dari jendela, mendarat persis di meja Hibari.

"Hibird!" Tsuna spontan memanggil burung tersebut, membuat Hibari yang sedang mengusap-usap Hibird dengan ujung jarinya menoleh dan memicingkan matanya.

"E-eh", menyadari sudah melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, Tsuna buru-buru menundukkan kepala melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tidak berani melihat ke arah Hibari lagi. Hibari sendiri kembali asik menekuri dokumen-dokumennya –sementara salah satu tangannya dengan tenang memanjakan Hibird, mengusapnya pelan dengan ujung jari.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Tsuna mau tidak mau menahan senyum. Setelah begitu lama mengamati Hibari –baik dari tingkah disiplinnya di sekolah maupun kelakuannya yang khas sebagai anggota Vongola- Tsuna tahu bahwa sudah menjadi rahasia umum tentang Hibari yang mempunyai perhatian khusus pada sesuatu yang kecil, imut dan terkesan butuh perlindungan –walaupun dengan lidah tajamnya Hibari sering menyatakan bahwa dia sangat membenci semua orang yang berkelakuan lemah dan selalu mencari perlindungan.

'Pii!'

Hibird yang tiba-tiba terbang menjauh dari Hibari membuat Tsuna mendongak untuk mencari tahu, tak terkecuali Hibari. Tak biasanya Hibird menjauh di saat Hibari memperhatikan dan menyentuhnya.

Kedua pasang mata yang heran tersebut mengikuti arah terbang Hibird dan menemui fakta bahwa Hibird berniat untuk menjemput teman baru yang tiba-tiba datang dari jendela.

'Gaoo!'

Tsuna berjengit dari duduknya demi melihat Natsu berada di jendela dengan Hibird mendarat di kepala oranyenya,"Natsu!"

Hibari berhenti mengkonsentrasikan dirinya dari dokumen-dokumennya dan memperhatikan burung peliharaannya asik bermain dengan peliharaan Tsuna yang sedang dihukumnya. Natsu yang tadinya asik bercanda ria dengan Hibird di kepalanya lalu melihat Tsuna dan menghamburkan diri dengan semangat. Makhluk oranye kecil yang menyusup dari jendela itu kemudian melompat dengan riang saat didapatinya tuannya berada di ruang yang baru saja dimasukinya.

'Gaooo!'

Tsuna tertawa riang saat dipeluknya Natsu di pangkuannya,"Maaf! Lama menunggu ya?"

'Gaoo!'

Natsu mengusap-usap kepalanya ke dalam pelukan Tsuna, seperti seorang anak yang tersesat baru saja bertemu ibunya.

'Pii! Pii!'

Melihat Tsuna dan teman barunya sedang asik satu sama lain, Hibird terbang berkeliling dengan riang gembira, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Natsu yang akhirnya bertemu dengan Tsuna, seolah tak mau ketinggalan.

"Oh, kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya?" Tsuna tertawa dan mengusap-ngusap kepala Hibird,"Hei, di mana kalian bertemu? Hibird kan-"

Tsuna menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari bahwa dia berada di tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat untuk bermanis-manis dan bercanda ria. Dengan gugup Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Hibari sedang bertopang dagu dalam diam, memandang tajam.

'Gao?'

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya, seolah merasakan aura gugup dari majikannya. Singa kecil tersebut kemudian memandang lugu pada Hibari yang memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

'Pii.. pii!'

Hibird dengan semangat kemudian terbang di atas Hibari, bersenandung ria mengelilingi majikan kesayangannya seolah ingin memperkenalkannya pada Natsu.

'Gaoo!'

Natsu kemudian melompat dari pangkuan Tsuna dan berjalan menuju Hibari, sambil seolah bercakap-cakap dengan Hibird dengan bahasa dunia mereka.

"E-eh, Nuts?"

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas, takut Natsu akan mengganggu kegiatan Hibari yang tadinya fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Hibari diam saja mendapati Natsu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya di kaki Hibari.

"N-natsu! Kembali ke sini!" dengan panik Tsuna berbisik keras dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Natsu, berusaha mengundang Natsu menjauh dari Hibari. Tsuna tidak ingin kena marah lagi karena membawa peliharaannya ke sekolah dan mengganggu ketenangan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori.

'Pii!'

Seolah telah mendapat kepastian bahwa majikan Hibird memiliki kesan dan aura baik yang sama dengan majikannya, Natsu dengan santainya melompat ke pangkuan Hibari dan dengan lugunya menggulungkan diri.

'Gaoo?'

'Piii..'

Natsu mengusap-usap matanya mengantuk, seolah ingin berbaring di pangkuan Hibari yang baru dikenalnya. Hibird pun turut mengikuti dengan mendarat di kepala Hibari.

"W-wah! N-Natsu!" walau terkejut dengan kelakuan lugu Nuts yang dengan cepat menempel pada Hibari yang barusan dikenalnya, Tsuna dengan panik segera berjalan mendekati mereka dan menunjukkan gestur maaf sambil entah bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian Natsu,"M-maaf Kak, tak biasanya Nuts bertingkah seperti in-"

Belum selesai seruan panik Tsuna, tangan Hibari sudah mengelus-elus dagu Natsu, dengan lembut memanjakan singa kecil itu. Semua kalimat permohonan maaf Tsuna tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya, tertegun melihat pemandangan langka di hadapannya.

'Prrrr.. gaoo..'

Natsu dengan imutnya bergelung di pangkuan Hibari seolah sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman dan Tsuna tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melepaskan Natsu yang sudah dengan tenangnya tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Berapa lama biasanya dia tidur seperti ini?"

"E-eh?" Tsuna tergagap dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba tersebut setelah seharian ini Tsuna berada di ruangan tersebut dan tidak mendengarkan sepatah katapun dari Hibari,"A-apa, Kak?"

Hibari mendengus, ujung jari dengan lembut mengusap-usap kepala Natsu,"Berapa lama biasanya dia tidur seperti ini?"

Tsuna melirik jam dan dengan gugup menjawab,"E-ee.. sekitar setengah jam sampai satu jam.."

Hibari menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggerakkan dagunya ke arah pekerjaan Tsuna,"Kuberi waktu untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu sampai dia bangun"

"H-hah?" Tsuna membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tsuna sudah menghabiskan setengah jam dan belum sehalaman folio pun dia peroleh, dan sekarang Hibari menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan empat lembar folio sampai Natsu bangun dari tidurnya.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Tsuna, Hibari dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya, memerintahkan Tsuna untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Tsuna dengan lemas kembali ke sofa dan mengerjakan karangannya secepat yang ia bisa –yang sudah barang tentu tidak dapat dia selesaikan dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Empat puluh menit berikutnya Tsuna dengan panik berusaha mengerjakan karangannya. Sementara itu Hibari masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan dokumen-dokumennya disaat Natsu dengan damai tidur di pangkuannya dan Hibird dengan imutnya bertengger di kepala Hibari, menjadikan rambut hitam lebat majikannya sebagai penghangat pengganti sarang.

'Gaoo.. gaoo?'

Natsu mengusap matanya begitu bangun dari tidur singkatnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hibari. Tsuna seketika mendongak dari folio dengan wajah pucat saat melihat Hibari mengusap-usap kepala Natsu yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"W-wa-", Tsuna dengan panik menatap karangannya yang baru menyentuh dua lembar folio,"N-natsu!"

Merasa dipanggil, Natsu menoleh dan melompat dari pangkuan Hibari, berlari cepat menuju Tsuna dan mengusap-usap kepalanya ke kaki majikannya,'Gaoo!'

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut dan mencuri pandang ke arah Hibari yang memandangnya dengan tajam,"U-uhm.. anu.. karangannya-"

"Berapa?"

Suara pendek dan tajam dari Hibari menambah ketegangan Tsuna,"E-eh?"

"Berapa yang kamu dapat?"

Tsuna buru-buru mengecek pekerjaanya dan dengan lirih menjawab takut,"D-dua lembar.."

Hibari mendecak dan menghembuskan nafas berat mendengar jawaban Tsuna,"Bawalah pulang"

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya,"M-maaf.. maksudnya.."

"Jadikan itu pekerjaan rumahmu dan kumpulkan besok ke ruangan ini sebelum bel masuk", Hibari menjawab singkat sambil membuang mata, berusaha memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya.

"S-sungguh?" Tsuna dengan bahagia memasukkan peralatan dan folio sisanya ke dalam tas, bersiap pulang.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Tsuna mengumpulkan dua lembar folio yang berhasil dikerjakannya dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja Hibari,"Um-t-terima kasih.."

Sungguh tak biasanya seorang Hibari memberikan kelonggaran seperti tersebut pada siswa yang mendapat hukuman, Tsuna merasa peruntungannya hari itu tak sejelek yang ia duga.

'Piii!'

Hibird berkicau dengan riang dari kepala Hibari, disambut Natsu yang melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira dari gendongan Tsuna,'Gaoo!'

"Lain kali jaga sikapmu baik-baik kalau tak ingin kena hukuman", Hibari menyolot dengan dingin, membuat Tsuna hanya mampu meringis dalam hati.

"Jangan sampai kau membuatnya lama menunggu lagi", Hibari kemudian menambahkan kalimatnya sambil menunjukkan dagunya ke arah Natsu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya senang,'Gaooo'

Kini Tsuna mengerti alasan kenapa tiba-tiba Hibari menjadi begitu baik, benar rupanya, Hibari memang memiliki perhatian khusus pada sesuatu yang lucu terutama hewan-hewan yang kecil, imut dan lugu!

"Pfft-", Tsuna tak mampu menahan senyum dan tawa yang menggelitik saat mengetahui sisi lain Hibari yang baru dia temui dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hibari menatap tajam ke arah Tsuna seolah menanyakan penyebab Tsuna tersenyum-senyum.

"A-ah, t-tidak", Tsuna dengan takut-takut melangkah mundur mendekati pintu sambil menggendong Natsu yang asik melambai-lambaikan tangannya,"Aku hanya ingin bilang.. bahwa.. Kak Hibari.. ternyata bisa juga bersikap lembut seperti it-"

Kata-kata Tsuna terputus karena belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebentuk _tonfa_ melayang memaksa Tsuna untuk segera pergi dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dengan cepat.

'KRAAAK!'

Demi mendengar suara _tonfa_ yang berhasil menabrak dan memecahkan kaca pintu Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan, Tsuna dengan wajah pucat berlari, nafasnya tertahan dengan Natsu bertanya-tanya di gendongannya.

'Gaoo?'

Tsuna hanya mampu berjalan cepat sambil menyesuaikan nafasnya dan memeluk Natsu erat-erat. Disela-sela jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat tersebut Tsuna mengulum bibirnya menahan senyum. Tsuna berani bersumpah bahwa dibalik bayangan _tonfa _yang melayang tadi, dia melihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi Hibari.

_Haha, ternyata manusia sedingin itu lemah juga pada pujian_, Tsuna membatin dalam hati dan memandang Natsu dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Mungkin seterusnya kau akan lebih sering kuajak ke sekolah, Natsu!" Tsuna berkata pada Natsu dengan semangat sambil tersenyum cerah.

'Gaooo?'

Tsuna tertawa dan memeluk Natsu lebih erat,"Kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Hibird!"

'Gaoo?'

Tsuna terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk mantap,"Yup, dengan Kak Hibari juga!"

'Gaoo!'

Tsuna tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya bersama Natsu dengan penuh canda tawa, tak sadar bahwa dia telah membuat Hibari termenung lama di dalam ruangannya dengan perasaan campur-aduk.

* * *

Author's note :

Wahaha! First fict dalam bahasa Ibu, bahasa Indonesia!

Oke, sebelumnya perlu digaris bawahi kalau fict ini dibuat untuk ikut kompetisi fict 1827 Germawan Cakrawala. Yakin deh, ini diuploadnya mepeeet banget. Kebiasaan jelek nih, selalu memanfaatkan detik-detik terakhir untuk memaksimalkan kerja otak, walaupun ujungnya ya jelas aja nggak maksimal.

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca, _review_ akan sangat diterimaaa. Barangkali aja malah jadi banyak yang _request_ buat bikin fict Indo ;)


End file.
